Des coeurs et des vies
by Griseldis
Summary: Série de OS écrit dans le cadre des nuit du FoF #1. Tout est bien qui finit bien : Cendrillon est heureuse, forcément qu'elle est heureuse ! #2. Règlement à l'usage des habitants du QG des membres du comité de la Restauration d'Hollow Bastion : Ou quand une bonne idée n'est en fait pas une bonne idée du tout.
1. Tout est bien qui finit bien

_Écrit pour la **81ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Fin**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Cendrillon appartient à... je ne sais pas qui mais celle que j'ai en tête étant celle de Disney, je suppose que c'est à eux. Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square, ou du moins un bout je suppose et dans tout ça, la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que rien n'est à moi.  
_

* * *

.

 **Tout est bien qui finit bien**

.

« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » On referme le livre avec un sourire attendri, parce que c'est la fin et que même si ce n'est pas très original, c'est une bonne fin, celle qu'on attendait depuis le début.

La jolie jeune fille, forte et courageuse, échappe à la tyrannie de sa famille et épouse le beau prince, qu'elle aime et qui l'aime, et dans leur palais des rêves, ils vivent heureux pour toujours.

Ce qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas tout à fait, c'est qu'en fait, le livre se referme mais que la vie continue.

D'ailleurs, la vie que Cendrillon mène est heureuse. Elle a tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, et même plus. Quand elle se lève à présent, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard qu'elle pose sur le monde est serein et elle se dit qu'elle ne peut plus rien souhaiter.

C'est une pensée qui la réconforte lorsque ses dames d'honneurs viennent la vêtir de robes magnifiques et bien un peu pesantes pour commencer une journée d'une douceur de lait tiède.

C'est une pensée qui la réveille quand lors de ses interminables cours d'étiquettes, et de maintien, et de musique, et de danse, et de toutes ces choses qu'une princesse doit savoir pour être digne de son prince, s'éternisent.

C'est une pensée qui la soutient lorsqu'elle voit son époux de l'autre côté d'une table longue comme un couloir et qu'ils déjeunent sous le regard un peu astreignant des membres de la cour.

C'est une pensée qui l'encourage quand l'après-midi se dissout en promenades et en goûters, en visite de dames de la haute noblesse qui sont ses nouvelles amies et font si bien semblant d'ignorer ses erreurs de protocole et son passé de servante.

C'est une pensée qui la réchauffe quand son beau prince pose sur elle ses mains d'homme et parcourt son corps avec révérence et respect comme si elle était une fleur rare et fragile, risquant de se briser au moindre choc.

C'est ça l'amour, le merveilleux amour. Dans son palais magnifique, elle ne peut plus rien souhaiter et elle est heureuse. Le prince l'aime, le roi l'adore et les courtisans font sagement de même.

Cet enchantement continu ne cessera jamais, un cycle infini et toujours plaisant.

Et lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux pour se reposer de ses fatigues désormais si légères, elle est heureuse et sûre de l'être car vraiment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Elle a soin de ne pas pousser plus loin l'interrogation. Soin de ne surtout pas se demander d'où vient parfois cette immense lassitude, ce désir d'autre chose quand elle a déjà tout, et au-delà.

Le cœur pur de Cendrillon est au repos, brillant d'une lumière apaisante et douce. Elle ne sait pas que si elle avait un doute, ce serait terrible car elle est une des sept princesses de cœur.

Elle ne sait pas que dans ce doute, cette brèche vers son cœur pourrait se glisser les ténèbres où l'ombre maléfique guette pour s'emparer d'elle.

D'ailleurs, si elle le savait, elle secouerait sa jolie tête et dirait que non, qu'elle s'endort chaque soir nichée dans ses draps de soie et son édredon de satin, près de l'homme qu'elle a épousé et qu'elle aime donc, et qu'elle est heureuse, immanquablement.

C'est une bonne fin. Celle qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Seulement, parfois elle regrette que personne ne lui ait jamais dit que le livre refermé, la vie continuait.

.

* * *

 _Je voulais faire du Aqua/Cendrillon. J'ai eu un gros coup de foudre pour ce pairing, et pour Aqua en général, mais j'ai finalement supprimé le passage parce que ça venait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et du coup, c'est mon premier texte sur KH ! Et ça ne parle même pas de KH. C'est beau quand même d'avoir attendu toutes ces années pour en arriver là x)_


	2. Règlement à l'usage des habitants

_Écrit pour la **82ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Politique**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : KH appartient à... je suppose Square Enix et Disney. En tout cas, pas à moi. N'empêche, ça doit être un sacré bordel du point de vue des licences._

 _Note 1 : Oui, il y a un pénis en ASCII._

 _Note 2 : CMB veut dire 'comme ma bite' et s'emploie ainsi : "J'ai fait quelque chose de grand/magnifique/n'importe quel adjectif laudatif ou qui parle de taille." "CMB." Je sais, c'est classe._

* * *

.

 **Règlement à l'usage des habitants du QG des membres du comité de la Restauration d'Hollow Bastion**

.

0) J'installe ce tableau afin d'essayer d'instaurer des règles de vie commune entre nous. N'hésitez pas à écrire vos suggestions mais ne soyez pas blessants les uns envers les autres. Ce règlement sera soumis à débat et les différents points seront soumis au vote à la majorité. Leon.

1) Merlin, vous êtes priez de ne pas vous rogner les ongles de pieds en public. La souplesse est une qualité admirable, surtout chez quelqu'un de votre âge, mais personne ne tient à voir ça. L.

2) Merlin, vous êtes chez vous et nous respectons le droit de chacun à faire ce qu'il veut dans l'intimité mais par pitié, nettoyez vos poils de barbe après l'avoir peigné. Sinon ça s'accumule et ça fait des moutons. Des moutons de poils de barbe. L.

3) Suite à l'utilisation vaguement scandaleuse de la magie Ultima, les articles 1) et 2) sont abrogés. L.

4) Cid, tes clopes qui pue c'est dehors. Y.

5) Yuffie, sale morveuse, rends-moi mes cigarettes.

6) Toute personne hurlant à propos de cigarettes, ou hurlant tout court, devra en refairer à Aérith. L.

7) Oui, même vous Merlin. L.

8) Non, j'ai plus peur d'Aérith que d'un Ultima. L.

9) Yuffie et Cid n'ont pas le droit de s'unir pour discuter de quelle sorte d'objet long est logé dans le fondement de Leon, votre chef adoré. L.

10) Mais même s'il y en avait un, ce ne serait définitivement pas sa Gunblade, malgré le soin avec laquelle il la polit.

11) Aérith, j'ai reconnu ton écriture. Vous vous rendez compte que ceci est une tentative sérieuse de faire un règlement de vie entre nous ? L.

12) Oh, chef adoré, tu nous as fourni un tableau blanc et des feutres. Personne n'a dessiné de pénis. Je dirais que l'expérience est un succès.

13) Youffie, personne ici n'est assez immature pour dessiner des pénis. L.

14) 8===D

15) Quelle est cette étrange chose ? Vous ne voulez pas partir tous de chez moi ? Cela me ferait très plaisir. Merlin, grand enchanteur.

16) CMB !

17) Youffie, c'est de mauvais goût pour une demoiselle et de toutes manières anatomiquement impossible. A.

18) Ok, je viens de chercher ce que CMB veut dire, la morveuse tu vas te prendre des baffes.

19) IL EST INTERDIT D'UTILISER CE TABLEAU POUR DES ÂNERIES. L.

20) Ahahah, on ne me voit pas ! J'écris les CMB plus vite que mon ombre ! Je suis la super ninja Youffie.

21) CMB !

22) CMB !

23) CM (énorme) B !

24) CMG. L.

25) ? CMB CMB ? CMB CMB ?

26) Comme Ma Gunblade. L.

27) Les gars, Squall est cassé, il vient de faire de l'humour !

28) Je m'appelle Leon.

29) Ouais, bah ça ça devrait être une règle : Squall, reprend ton nom ton pseudo, il est tarte.

30) Papy Cid a raison !

31) Papy Cid va te coller une trempe maison si tu le rappelles Papy Cid.

32) Et moi, Papy Cid ? Tu vas aussi me donner la fessée si je t'appelle comme ça ? A.

33) Aérith, tu me fais peur. Et j'ai pas eu peur de grand-chose dans ma foutue vie.

34) Flatteur. En tout cas, je vote pour. Squall plutôt que Léon. Merlin, votre opinion ? A.

35) Je veux juste que vous partiez tous de chez moi. Merlin, grand enchanteur

36) Pour Leon : 1, pour Squall : 3, vote blanc : 1. Squall, tu t'appelles à nouveau Squall. Félicitations, le comité de restauration d'Hollow Bastion a émis son premier vote. A.

37) … Je vous déteste.

.

* * *

 _Et c'est ainsi que fut émis la première résolution du comité de restauration d'Hollow Bastion. Il semblerait que ce fut aussi la dernière... En espérant vous avoir fait rire !_


End file.
